Mad At You
by IAmTheUltimateYaoiFanBOO
Summary: Sasuke and Kiba have been getting into fights lately. The tension is thick in the air and neither of them want to be the one to cut it. But one night, Kiba does.


**OMG I'M NOT DEAD! Okay. First SasuKiba oneshot and I personally love this one a lot. It's funny since I wrote this during my parents' divorce. Anyway, this is based on the song "MAD" by Ne-Yo. You've got to listen to it. Here. I'll give you a link to the video I got it from.**

**youtube(dot)com/watch?v=Zxj92wvpTuY&feature=BFa&list=FLMQ66VmF1mPs3xgquQfFhDQ&lf=BFp**

**Just put it into your address bar with a . instead of dot.**

* * *

><p>Uchiha Sasuke walked through the door of his and his boyfriend's apartment to smell steak stir-fry cooking. he took off his jacket and draped it over the couch. He walked towards the kitchen to see his boyfriend, Inuzuka Kiba, slaving over the stove humming a tune to himself. Sasuke smirked and went over to him, wrapping his arms around the dog-boy's waist. Kiba glanced at him, but said nothing.<p>

"Hey babe." Sasuke whisper in his ear. Kiba smiled and turned to look at him.

"Hi Sasuke." he said leaning up to peck the raven on the lips. Sasuke chuckled and released him to sit in the chair at the dining room table.

Sasuke leaned on his fist, watching his boyfriend. You see, the two men have been in a few fights the past couple of days and the tension was still thick between them. Sasuke was wondering what Kiba was thinking about since he seemed rather tense. He didn't want to ask since whenever he did, it started an argument.

They were silent for about ten minutes. Neither of them said anything about their day or anything. Kiba set down a plate of stir-fry for him and himself. They said their prayers, but otherwise stayed silent. The silence was killing both of them, but neither wanted to break it in risk of starting a fight. Nothing was heard in the house, not even the pitter-patter of Akamaru's claws on the hard wood floor. They finished eating and placed their dishes in the sink. Kiba walked towards their bedroom while Sasuke sat on the couch in the living room about to watch some movie that even he didn't know what was about.

"Sasuke?" Kiba called. Sasuke looked up to see him staring at him with a nervous expression. The dog-boy was slowly rubbing on his arm as if he was cold. Sasuke patted the seat next to him and Kiba sat down. The raven placed his arm on Kiba's shoulders to bring him closer.

"Yes, baby?" Sasuke asked as he turned the movie down. Kiba leaned his head on Sasuke's shoulder.

"Are we okay?" Kiba asked. Sasuke looked down at the brunette, but Kiba's eyes were on the television. Sasuke sighed.

"I don't know." Kiba nodded.

"Do you still love me?" Sasuke was shocked. He didn't think that his love would think he didn't love him anymore. He brought his hand to Kiba's chin to make him look at his face.

"I told you the first night I told you. I will always love you. There is nothing in the world that will ever take that love from me." Sasuke whispered to him. Kiba smiled, but looked down. Sasuke saw tears in his eyes. "What's wrong?" Kiba suddenly stood up with confused fury on his face.

"That's just it! I don't know what's wrong! We're fighting over simple little things like yesterday morning when we fought over dinner! I mean, why? I don't even remember the reason for us fighting anyore." Kiba yelled. Sasuke stayed calm though as he was finally listening to his boyfriend. He stood up and wrapped his arms around Kiba.

"Shhh. I know baby. I don't understand it either. I don't mean to start arguments and I definitely don't want to hurt you. I wish life were easy, but we just need to stop and listen to each other every once in awhile." Sasuke kissed the top of Kiba's head.

"I don't want to go to bed angry anymore." Kiba mumbled into his chest. Sasuke closed his eyes and sighed, pulling Kiba closer to him.

"Me neither. I love you and I never ever wanted to hurt you." Sasuke said to him. The brunette looked up at him with tears streaming down his face. Kiba didn't wipe them away even though he thought he looked and sounded like a girl.

"I love you too, Sasuke." Kiba whispered. Sasuke cupped his cheek and kissed him. They stood there in the living room with the television going on and on. Sasuke pulled away and kissed the dog-boy on his forehead.

"Let's go to bed, Kiba." Sasuke lead his boyfriend to their bedroom and they both got under the covers with their clothes still on, too tired to take them off. Sasuke wrapped an arm around Kiba's waist and pulled him towards his body. Kiba let him and he felt Sasuke's lips graze over his ear so he looked back at him.

"Goodnight." Sasuke said. Kiba smiled.

"Goodnight." Kiba let the sound of Sasuke's breathing lull him to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>So so so so so cute. I hoped you all enjoyed it and please review! I want to know if this should be rewritten to fit the song more or not.<strong>


End file.
